1. Field of the Invention
A fluid flow apparatus for or transporting a fluid to inflate and deflate a device. In particular, the subject invention relates to a unique design of a shaft rotating in a first rotation direction to inflate the device and rotating in a second rotational direction to deflate the device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within the automotive industry to provide adjustable support to a vehicle seat. A popular method of adjusting the support of a vehicle seat is through inflatable bladders disposed within a seat. A pump supplies a fluid to the bladders to inflate and deflate the bladders which adjusts the support of the seat. Many techniques have been used to inflate and deflate the bladders. One solution in the industry involves a diaphragm pump fluidly coupled to the bladders with the diaphragm pump transporting the fluid to the bladders to inflate the bladders. An electronic valve is fluidly coupled to the bladder. The electronic valve exhausts air from the bladders to the atmosphere to deflate the bladders. Although effective, the inflating and deflating of the bladders requires two devices (i.e. the diaphragm pump and the electronic valve) to complete the required inflating and deflating of the bladders. Each of the diaphragm pump and the electronic valve require space within the vehicle, which the vehicle has a limited amount of. The diaphragm pump and the electronic valve can require different controls in order to distinctly operate each device. Furthermore, the diaphragm pump and the electronic device collectively add additional weight which has an adverse effect on fuel economy.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a fluid flow apparatus capable of both inflating and deflating a device.